Tox
"You don't know shit. You don't know nothing." Tox to Sister, Mall Fight Grimoire (Sinner)' '''Tox is one of the 2nd generation Fighters, and is generally considered the "lead protagonist" of the Alpha/Legacy Mall Fight threads. He has originally appeared in Mall Fight 2, and has been in every mainline thread up until Mall Fight IX. Appearance Tox is in the 186cm range (roughly 6 feet 1), and has a rather average physique that has hardened with years of fighting. His appearance has remained consistent with time, as he has never modified his body in any way. His hair is generally short, but it's also often messy, which is very indicative of the little attention he pays to his own look in his day-to-day life. Tox' outfit is rarely elaborate, and generally consists of jeans, a music shirt (the specific shirt changes quickly and without notice) and a jacket (he has worn a Kyo Kusanagi jacket multiple times in MFIX). One of his signature accessories is red and blue shades, which he has worn most of the time. Background Tox' history prior to the Mall is completely unknown. It was suggested in Legacy Mall Fight 2 that he (as well as Connie) was forcibly taken out of his normal life and planted in the Mall, but it turned out to be a false memory. As of Mall Fight Gaiden, nothing is known about Tox' origins, and at no point had he ever disclosed it to the other Fighters. Personality Up until the end of the Legacy timeline, Tox demonstrated a brash, boastful, and outright sociopathic attitude. While he had developed a certain bond with the other Fighters, he often showed himself to be apathetic to disasters or other people's plight, and he didn't make any qualms about the act of killing. He was more interested in following his own goals (often pursuing the primary conflict of the threads) than doing anything else, and he didn't often hesitate to leave others behind to do just that. This explains, in part, why he is one of the few Fighters to have stayed in the Mall for the entirety of Mall Fight. However, starting in EarthVenture, Tox began suspecting that his prior behavior was the cause of many problems in Mall Fight, and tried to stay out of the picture. When this didn't work, he was forced to join the Fighters again, and even then, he seriously questioned and regretted his violent tendencies of the past. When he got into an argument with Coolgal near the end of MFIX, he implicitly vowed to renounce using violence to solve all his problems unless absolutely necessary, even if it didn't excuse all his past actions. The only way to atone, in his eyes, was to decide that he would do good by him and others simply because he could, no matter the cost. Tox put this belief in practice by sacrificing himself to erase Typheus from reality, even after the latter told him that he was more of a tool for the Author Avatars than an independent person. Another indication of his change in personality was his hesitation in doing just that, as he realized that he never really got to know the other Fighters that closely after all his time spent around them. Plot Legacy Timeline Tox first entered the Mall in MF2, carrying on him a katana that he would conserve for a long time. Soon after, he befriended Waffles and got on a quest to acquire another katana, which would allow him to take his brain out of "Asshole Mode". Tox had close to no notable character-specific moments in the Legacy timeline, as he rarely strayed away from the primary conflict of each thread. However, he died and resurrected multiple times: the most notable instance of this is in Mall Fight 3, when he sacrificed himself to finish off Nega Tox. Alpha Timeline Mall Fight: The EarthVenture Tox was initially in hiding during EarthVenture; he believed that his presence caused many of the problems in the earlier threads, and decided to stay out of the way so that things would die down. However, with the destruction of the Earth and the disappearance of Marcel, he joined the group of Fighters. He disappeared again some time afterwards after confronting Xandus in the city of Tox and defending himself using the book on the Magic Window. Mall Fight IX After the Fighters reactivated the Mall, Tox returned out of nowhere, carrying the body of one of his alternate counterparts. Inexplicably, he came back to life, even though he had died back when he confronted Xandus. He came to Terra with the Fighters to take care of the Prophets, although he initially worried that his presence in the vicinity of them would lead to major problems. During the White Knights' attack of Terra, Tox got in a quarrel with Coolgal over whether the Fighters should even bother doing helping the Sixth Wall instead of going after Typheus. The ensuing clash of morals led Tox to dropping almost all of his weapons and vowing that he would defuse the situation peacefully. Later on, the Fighters arrived before Typheus, who turned out to be an alternate version of Tox. It was with this in mind that the latter, following the final confrontation, decided to exploite a loophole in one of the game mechanics. He sacrificed an infinite amount of HP, acquired Epsilon, and stabbed himself with it so as to erase both himself and Typheus from reality. In his brief moments before exiting reality, he started questioning his decision; however, upon learning from Xot that his memory would remain and that his Earth recovered as a result of rewriting reality, he got the courage to leave, moderately at peace. Ascension Timeline Mall Fight RP Tox made a couple of minor appearances in Mall Fight RP, but rarely stayed for too long. His most notable actions involve befriending a dragon (which he would dub Janet), helping defeat the Surgeon, and giving Paddy her God Tier title during her obscenely long quest. User Information Tox' user, Martintox, has been a member of Mall Fight since the second Escapist thread, and has been in nearly every thread. What's more, he has served as the primary GM of Mall Fight since 2. His prominent input in the story of 2 and 3 has served as a point of controversy, as the other players of the time considered that there should be no main GM. However, by EarthVenture, Martintox was seen as the closest Mall Fight had to an official GM. After Mall Fight IX, he took a sabbatical, but decided to return to his position for Mall Fight X.Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists